


A challenge for Greg

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ...but they don't live together yet., Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: A short thing written for a one-word prompt on the FB page Mystrade is our division: "rough".





	A challenge for Greg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/gifts).



> This is my first attempt in English. Let me know about the mistakes, and of course, leave amounts and amounts of comments!  
> Lots and lots of thanks to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, and to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for their characters!

"Rough day", Mycroft whispers on the phone. "I'm looking forward to coming back to you. I've missed you so deeply...

-I've missed you like mad...one week...really hope no one pops up now..."

The working hours miraculously end without problems. Mycroft makes it to Greg's flat very quickly in spite of the rush hours traffic, and he is delighted as soon as he enters it.

The evening is all candle-lit quiet activities, delicious meal, relaxing massages under Greg's hands, soft kisses and cuddles on the sofa with a movie and a bottle of wine, and finally sweet lovemaking with hundreds of kind gestures from the police officer to his beloved civil servant.

"You allright, darlin'?", Greg asks as their breath comes back to normal.

Mycroft takes a few seconds and then answers with a teasing sparkle in his eyes:

"Hm...I can't wait to see what you'll do next time, when instead of just "rough day", I say "rough week"..."


End file.
